Thanksgiving Special
by AVP5
Summary: Thanksgiving has come and the new titans wake up to discovered they have transformed. Can the new titans turn back to normal before their enemies find out what happened and try to take them out? Ahsoka/OC
1. An interesting morning

**Welcome everyone to the second holiday special story I've been wanting to work on for a long time. I notice not many people see thanksgiving as a big holiday at least in my opinion. Many seem to care more about Halloween and Christmas during the fall. Thanksgiving not so much I've notice Ah well I want to thank General Herbison for assisting me with the story again thank you my friend I'm glad this story is finally ready.**

**Now then it's time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars, DC universe, or General Herbison's characters Markala and Katalina. It's time for the story to begin, let's do this enjoy.**

**An interesting morning**

_Titan's tower_

It was in the middle of the night and all was quit in Jump city. Near the city was a small island where a huge T shape tower was. The tower actually belongs to the heroes of Jump city the Teen Titans. Long ago five superhero teens joined forces to form a superhero team to protect their city from enemies who would try to take over the city. But soon the titans grew up and retired to be with their kids who eventually became the new titans of Jump city. Five of the titans were the children of the former titans who retired long ago when their children when they were born. Three of the titans were kids that belong to former enemies of the original titans, and one was a friend of the young titans and the girlfriend of one of the titans.

They're names were Ichiro, Arella, Rowan, Victor Jr, Mikazuki, Ryu, Markala, Katalina, and Ahsoka. Markala, Katalina, and Ahsoka all three came from a different dimension which Ichiro and his sisters went into when Rowan accidently used her moms spell book. Ichiro and his siblings brought their three new friends to their world where they have had some interesting adventures. One where they encountered an old enemy of Ahsoka who came to their universe and nearly send the world into darkness and the other was the titans Halloween night.

It has been weeks since Halloween ended and so far things have been very quiet for the young teen titans and their little city. It is also a few more hours before Thanksgiving was going to begin. The titans had already gotten everything ready for thanksgiving even getting their turkey who was still alive because Rowan messed up on the delivery. She was supposed to order a dead turkey not a live one. However the titans didn't see it as a problem, at least one of them who would take care of the turkey. Much to Rowan's dismay who wanted the turkey alive, however her team made it official and the turkey would meet his faith in the morning. Rowan however swore she would stop them from harming the turkey and later that day she disappeared.

It was near midnight and so far all has been quiet around the city. Just then a bright light appeared in one of the windows of the tower. The light continued to glow and immense a humming sound. The light and humming noise continued for almost three minutes till it finally went down and the light along with the humming seized.

_Next morning_

It was eight in the morning and the weather for the day looking good. In one of the many rooms of the tower was the bedroom of Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta from the dimension Ichiro and his siblings went into. She was an apprentice for a group called the Jedi order that was meant to protect the galaxy from evil. They were also protectors for a galactic senate called the Republic which was formed by many different species. However thanks to Markoneous who was once the leader of the Forever Empire used his power to take over the republic and wipe out both the jedi order along with almost all non-human species. Ahsoka survived this encounter though, but her friends were not lucky. Ahsoka however met Ichiro and his sisters where he fell in love with Ichiro. Ichiro then offered Ahsoka to come live in the universe he is from. Ahsoka accepted and has been living in this new world as a teen titan for half a year now and so far things have been going well in her new universe.

Ahsoka and Ichiro's relationship has grown much, especially since their encounter with Markoneous the IV who was the clone of Markoneous, but became insane and obsessed with Ahsoka. Mark IV had died twice before both times at the hands of Katalia who was the mother of Markala and Katalina. Mark IV returned with some assistance from his children who were Katalia's other children Marrissa and Scar. Marrissa used her powers to bring back from the dead an army of zombies to bring back the Forever Empire and bring back her father. During this time Marrissa had killed her brother Roarik and Ventrika who turned into a giant lioness. Ahsoka was then kidnapped along with Ichiro by Mark who threatened to kill Ichiro if Ahsoka didn't marry him. Not leaving much of a choice Ahsoka agreed. But thankfully her friends and Ichiro saved her and Isamu killed Mark IV. After this encounter Ichiro proposed to Ahsoka who said yes, but both decided to wait till Ichiro told his parents the truth since he knew if he told his parents they would tell the two teens they were too young and had to wait. Ahsoka didn't mind waiting both knew they would wait for the right time to tell them.

Ahsoka's clock soon went off and Ahsoka moved to turn it off but for some reason she was unable to reach the alarm clock. Ahsoka tried moving closer to the alarm clock but she felt the closer she went the closer she came to falling off her bed. Ahsoka decided to use the force to push the alarm clock off her nightstand and it finally turned off. Ahsoka pulled the covers off her and she moved towards to get off her bed. However as Ahsoka moved one leg off the bed she was unable to reach the floor which caused her to fall hard.

"Ouch," Ahsoka got up but for some reason she was standing on both her hands and feet. Ahsoka looked at her hands and saw that they were now paws, she had orange fur, and everything in her room appeared bigger than her. Ahsoka ran quickly to her window where she saw her reflection. Ahsoka screamed when she saw that she looked like a puppy dog. She had the white fur, tail, and paws. She still though had her markings on her face and blue eyes, but she didn't care about that. "What in the world is going on?" Ahsoka decided to go see the others to find out if this was some kind of joke.

Ahsoka made her way towards the common room where she was about to say something till she saw what surprised her even more. She saw Ryu, Ichiro, Victor, Rowan, Arella, and Mikazuki all in animal forms, however only Ichiro was in animal form while the others turned into different kinds of animals. Victor was a grizzly bear, Mikazuki a Capuchin monkey, the twin's kittens, and Ryu an iguana. "Um guys what's going on?"

"Why don't you ask my sister," Arella said as she pointed to her sister who was hiding under her couch.

"Why what happened?" Ahsoka asked as she approached the others.

"It seems Rowan used her powers and her mother's spell book to try and hide the turkey…but she decided to try another spell and well the rest is history," Ryu said as he explained to Ahsoka what happened.

"I just wanted to keep you guys from killing Mr. Turkey is that so wrong?" Rowan said under the couch.

"Rowan it's thanksgiving your suppose to have dead turkey for dinner not a live one," Victor said as he lifted the couch where Rowan ran out and hid behind her brother.

"Personally I agree with Rowan, who gives us the right to kill an animal and besides I kind of like our new look," Mikazuki said as she jumped up on her brother and jumped on the TV, "It's not so bad if you think about it."

"Speak for yourself I actually want my body back," Arella said as she glared at her sister who was trying her best to hide behind her brother, "And you for your sake Markala and Katalina had better find a way to turn us back to normal, or else," Arella revealed her claws which scared her sister.

"Okay that's enough Arella until we get back to normal you and Rowan are going to be separated, understand?" Ichiro said as he stood up for his sister.

"Whatever," Arella said.

"Wait Markala and Katalina where are they?" Ahsoka asked as she noticed the two cat teens weren't here.

"Apparently the spell didn't affect them since they were already animals or at least humanoid animals." Victor said as he went to sit on the couch till the cat teens came back.

Markala and Katalina soon entered the room and they brought in Rachel Roth's spell book, "Good news I hope?" Ryu said hoping they had some good news.

"Not exactly, we called Mrs. Ishida and well let's just say she wasn't happy with what happened," Katalina said as she told the others what happened, "She did tell us though this isn't the first time the spell has been used and not to worry since the spell will wear off in 24 hours."

"Great so we're stuck like this for 24 hours just perfect," Arella said who didn't like being an animal. Katalina took out a ball of yarn and threw it near Arella who meowed and went after the yarn of ball, then soon began to play with it.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked surprised by what Katalina did.

"Instinct, I saw how cats here on earth seem to like ball of yarns so I thought since Arella would be in a bad mood that I keep her busy with a ball of yarn," Katalina said as she approached Victor and sat next to him, "So how's my big bear doing?"

"Doing fine hungry though, speaking of which," Victor got off the couch and went into the kitchen where he began to take out all the food in the fridge.

"Okay Ryu so what are we going to do? Since you guys are temporary out of commission what will we do?" Markala asked.

"For now we will need to remain here in the tower, if our enemies found out what happened. Well they would try to take advantage of our current situation," Ryu explained knowing their enemies would take the chance to cause chaos in the city or rather attack the titans.

"But what happens if there are crimes in the city and we can't do anything to stop it?" Ichiro said.

"We'll handle the crimes till you guys get back to normal," Markala suggested.

"Fine, but if you need assistance we'll contact the other titans," Ryu said as the alarm went off, "Sounds like you guys have to go to work."

"Sounds about right let's go bro," Katalina said as Markala nodded and was about to follow his sister when he heard a soft meow sound. He looked down and saw Rowan with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry for making you do all the hard work Markala," Markala smiled and lifted Rowan carefully.

"Hey it's not your fault, I know your intentions were good and I'm not mad at you," Markala said as Rowan smiled, Markala set Rowan down and petted her a bit, "Now take care of yourself while I go take down some bad guys."

Rowan saw Markala run out of the room leaving her alone with her family, "All right then well I guess we'll just do what we normally do when we don't have any work to do then," Ryu said knowing there is not much the titans can do until the spell wears off, "I guess I'll head to my room then, bye."

Once Ryu left Ahsoka noticed Ichiro scratching his ear with the back of his leg, Ahsoka smiled seeing this knowing this is what dogs do when they are itchy, "Soooo what do you want to do then Ichiro?"

"I don't know…maybe we can go for a run around the tower?" Ichiro suggested.

"Run?" Ahsoka asked as Ichiro nodded, for some odd reason Ahsoka did want to run and it did sound like a lot of fun, "All right let's go," Ahsoka said as both her and Ichiro ran out of the room barking.

"What a bunch of dogs…hey Vic do you wanna…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN!" The kitchen was a mess, there were food stains, cans, etc all over the floor. Victor was on the kitchen table licking his claws.

"Huh I'm still hungry weird," Vic said who didn't notice Mikazuki grabbing a metal frying pan and whacking her brother on the head with it over and over.

"You idiot you ate all of our food what is wrong with you!" Mikazuki said as her brother ran behind the couch. Mikazuki then began to throw anything she can grab at her brother who was doing his best to hide from his monkey sisters wrath.

Rowan sighed and normally this would make her laugh, but she felt too guilty to laugh. She walk towards her sister who was tangled up by the yarn, "This got bad fast," Arella said who was trying to break free of the yarn.

"Here let me help," Rowan said as she approached her sister and used her claws to cut parts of the yarn, "Also sorry Arella I just wanted to keep Mr. Turkey safe and I didn't want you guys to kill him."

Arella sighed and knew her sister meant well, but did wish she thinks before she does something like what happened. Still she couldn't be mad at her forever, she knew she meant well, "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but next time be more careful Rowan. You know you're lucky mom didn't come by to talk to you about taking her book again."

"Yeah I know that's a good…wait why isn't mom coming here? I'm sure she would try to keep us safe by being here wouldn't she?" Rowan asked realizing that her mom would have come to keep her kids from harm if something like what happened just now occurred.

Arella was going to respond till she realized that her sister was right, normally when Arella, Rowan, or Ichiro did something their mom would come to see them. Why she hasn't come to see them now is a mystery to her, "I don't know, maybe dad convinced her not to come…Oooor."

_Little Creek_

Outside the small town of Little Creek was a house surrounded by large trees and was located near a river. Near the house there was a lot of barking that came from the Husky dogs that belonged to Isamu and Rachel Ishida. Both who were once superheroes and were former members of the Teen Titans, till they retired to settle down with their kids. However when the kids got older though they followed their parents footsteps, they then became the new titans of Jump city. Despite Rachel feeling that they weren't ready the kids became titans in the end, though Rachel does go see them from time to time for visits and if they were in trouble. Reason she isn't going to see them right now was that she had an accident, one she was very ashamed of that it happened to her.

Rachel had wanted to spice up her night with Ichiro when she accidently made a mistake with one of her spell books. She wrote down the spell an hour before her book went missing and she used the spell. However when she used it she fell asleep and woke up the next morning...as a rabbit. She was the same white fur rabbit when Mumbo Jumbo turned her and her friends into animals long ago. She hated that she was a rabbit, she didn't like that she was used for Mumbo's tricks and didn't like that her friends called her cute. She hated it and it was the most embarrassing moment of her life, which she had hoped would never happen again.

When she woke up she saw in the mirror that she had turned into a rabbit. She tried to change back, but found the spell book was missing and guessed her kids must of taken it. By the time she called her kids she found out they had turned themselves into animals by accident. She wanted to go see them but she knew if she did they would probably find her situation funny. She told them to wait 24 hours until the spell wears off and she hoped everything would be okay by then. When she went back to her bedroom to write Isamu a note saying she took off for work she found Isamu had woken up and saw her in her rabbit form. At first Rachel wanted to run out of the room, but she knew it would have been pointless and decided to tell her husband the truth. Once Rachel finished talking she waited to hear what her husband would say.

"Sooooo let me get this straight you wanted to use a spell to make our sex night better?" Isamu asked as he summed up what his wife told him.

"Pretty much, now thanks to my mistake I turned myself into…a rabbit," Rachel growled at the last part since she hated being a rabbit.

Isamu approached his wife and kneeled down to face her. Isamu lifted her up and held her out, "Awwww Rachel you shouldn't blame yourself I understand, it's just if you wanted to try something new I had some ideas in mind you know," Rachel relief her husband wasn't mad, but blushed by what her husband said. Isamu then brought her close and kissed her on the forehead, "Besides you look cute my little rabbit Rachel."

Rachel growled and slapped her husband on his cheek, "Don't call me that please. Now then mind setting me down on the bed?"

"Um sure," Isamu placed his wife on her bed and waited to hear what she needed to say.

"Okay look sorry for slapping you, it's just this brings back some bad memories and I don't want to relief it. Second this is only temporary I'll be back to myself by tomorrow morning, so don't get used to this form," Rachel said as she explained to her husband how long the effects of the spell would last.

"That's fine Rachel, you do look cute in your bunny form, but I like the original form better," Isamu said smiling at his wife who nodded in agreement, "So um what should we do now then?"

"For now I'll be staying in the house, I can't risk leaving especially with those dogs out there. That and maybe I'll do some reading," Rachel said as she explained what she was going to do.

"Okay, I'll call work and tell them you won't be coming in today. Then afterwards I'll stay here to be with you," Isamu said as he told Rachel what he was going to do.

"You don't have to miss work because of me, I'll be fine," Rachel said not wanting Isamu to miss work because of her.

"I know but I want to stay Rachel. Besides it's been a while since we've had a day to be together," Isamu said as he sat down next to Rachel.

"Thank you Isamu," Rachel said as she moved forward and tried to kiss her husband but he was too tall. Isamu leaned down and gave her the chance to kiss him, "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?"

Isamu smiled then got up from the bed, "Guess we can call it a stroke of luck or chance. Either way I'm glad to have found a beautiful angel like you," Rachel smiled by what her husband said, "All right now then I'm going to make ya some breakfast…hmmmm I wonder what if I know how to make some carrot stew."

Rachel glared at her husband and wanted to throw something at him but he took off before she had a chance to throw an object at him. _This is going to be a looooong day._

_Jump city _

Back at the city at the Jump city national bank many of the citizens were running out of the bank as a dangerous villain was inside the bank stealing the money. "Hahahaha yes soon with the money I stole I will be able to make the perfect armor. With it no one will be able to stop me…The Armadillo man."

The crazed villain was eight foot tall, had on an armadillo costume except the armor was bigger, he had long sharp claws, he appeared to be bulky, and the only thing that appeared from his body was his face which he had a pair of goggles on and appeared to be in his 30's. He had brown eyes and had a southern accent.

"Now then it's time for me to 'roll' myself out of this bank before those loser titans show up and ruin my fun," Armadillo man said as he was suddenly lifted out of the bank dropping his bags filled with cash. Armadillo man got up and saw two humanoid cat teens.

"Hold it right there, um who are you?" the male cat teen asked.

"I am Armadillo Man" he declared.

"Uh huh, is that it?" the girl asked, "As far as names go that's not really gonna intimidate people."

"Who asked you anyways? And who are you two suppose to be?" Armadillo man asked.

"I'm Markala and this is my sister Katalina," Markala said as he introduced himself and his sister to their opponent, "And we're the teen titans."

"Heh I was expecting more than just two, but no matter even if your friends we're here they're fates would be the same as the both of your faiths," Armadillo man said smirking as his chances for victory became very good.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you just because it's just the two of us. If we were you it would be wise to surrender now before you get hurt badly," Katalina said as she warned Armadillo man to surrender.

"I'm going to surrender especially to freaks like you two I'll prove how bad I am when I run you two felines over," Armadillo Man curled into a ball and rolled at the cat teens.

They both jumped away easily before quickly converging to discuss tactics.

"Okay, big and slow but with that armor it will be tough to damage him." Katalina muttered, "I suggest attack plan _Iron Sphere_."

"On it" Markala darted to the side and scaled a building.

"Bring it on" Katalina beckoned to Armadillo Man.

For a response he rolled at her a lot quicker than last time. Katalina closed her eyes and let her psychic abilities loose. A concentrated beam of purple energy blasted from her forehead and formed a wall between her and the giant ball. When Armadillo Man slammed into the wall he kept rolling and cracks started to appear in it.

"Anytime bro" Katalina called.

"Death from above baby!" Markala jumped off the edge of the building and dived towards Armadillo Man. "Courageous Charge!" he shouted and his body glowed crimson. He smashed into Armadillo Man and sent both of them through the ground.

Markala got up and saw Armadillo man had stopped, but he knew he wasn't done yet. Markala thought for a moment and had an idea on how to end this fight, "Hey Katalina use your powers to lift him up as high as you can and I'll take him out from above."

Katalina nodded understanding what her brother wants to do. Markala jumped on the building nearby and began to climb it as quickly as he could. Armadillo man began to roll towards Katalina who began to concentrate in using her powers to lift Armadillo man. He soon came close to Katalina, but she managed to finally stop him rolling and lift him up slowly. For Katalina this wouldn't be a problem, but because of this world she is in her powers aren't as strong as back home. She slowly lifted Armadillo man who couldn't move and was unable to escape Katalina's grip. Soon she had him as high as she could lift him and waited for her brother to make his home. _Come on Markala hurry up I can't hold up him much longer._

Markala made it to the top of the building and saw where Armadillo man was. He jumped as high as he could off the building and aimed at Armadillo man. He used both his feet along with the speed he was dropping and kicked Armadillo man straight into the ground creating a huge crater and creating a huge cloud of dust that send debri everywhere.

Markala joined his sister as they walked towards where Armadillo man landed. They looked into the crater and saw Armadillo man was in the crater but knocked out, "Well that takes care of that let's go," Markala was about to leave when his sister stopped him.

"Hold on bro we need to clean this place up," Katalina said as she pointed to the mess that was made by the bad guy and the cat teens.

Markala looked at the mess and they indeed caused a big mess, "And I suppose nothing I say will change your mind huh?" Katalina smiled and nodded, Markala sighed and decided to help out with the cleaning.

**Chapter one is over and I hope everyone likes how the chapter started. Mr. Turkey is safe for now, but for how long and will our young titans be back to normal soon? Or think they should remain in their animal forms? Huh actually that probably isn't such a bad idea, at least in my opinion.**

**Thanks again General Herbison I hope the first chapter went well for everyone. Please leave a review of what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing negative please. Take care and goodbye everyone bye.**

**Jason: Well the first chapter went well and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Ichiro: Soooooo you made this story because you felt bad for thanksgiving?**

**Jason: Well I mean people seem to care about thanksgiving, but only think of it as a holiday to eat. Plus when I went to the mall last week I saw Christmas decorations being put up and nothing on thanksgiving.**

**Ahsoka: So that's a yes on feeling bad for thanksgiving then?**

**Jason: For me eating turkey is good, but I think spending time with your family and for what you are thankful for is what I like about thanksgiving. Which is why I wanted to make a story for thanksgiving so I can be thankful for all the readers who read along with reviewed my stories. Two years ago I didn't think the first two I wrote would be any good, but thanks to you the readers that all changed, thank you all.**

**Ahsoka: How sweet, you are a good man Jason and I'm glad you did make your stories. Just wish you didn't turn me into a dog.**

**Ichiro: Don't worry Ahsoka you're still cute even if you got turned into a dog.**

**Ahsoka blushes and kisses Ichiro.**

**Jason: Hey no kissing ever since what your parents did to my bed kid I will no longer allow kissing in here.**

**Ahsoka: Fine let's go Ichiro.**

**Ichiro and Ahsoka left the room.**

**Jason: Okay well it's time to go bye everyone. **


	2. Animal for the Day

**Chapter two is here and I'm glad that liked the last chapter, also thanks for the great reviews. Also thanks to General Herbison for the editing on the last chapter and this chapter. Now then I think I forgot to explain why I'm only making the story short with three chapters. Well the reason for that is that I didn't want to make this into a big story and wanted to make it short. Three chapters I had guessed would be the limit, but each chapter would be long. **

**Now then it's time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of the DC universe, Star wars, or General Herbison's characters Markala, Katalina, and Katalia just my oc characters. Now then it's time for the next chapter to begin.**

**Animal for the day**

_Titan's tower_

Back at the tower the titans were enjoying the day as they normally would when they aren't dealing with any crime. Except of course they were animals thanks to Rowan who accidently used her mom's spell book to accidently turn her friends and herself into animals, minus Markala and Katalina who were unaffected by the spell. Rowan used the spell to help keep her turkey friend Mr. Turkey as she calls him from being killed and eaten by her friends. Rowan got the turkey which she forgot to order it dead and ready to be cooked. The titans minus Rowan and Mikazuki voted to get cook the turkey. Now unfortunately they have been turned into animals and have to spend the whole day as animals till they can turn back to normal.

Ryu is his iguana form was in the vents of the tower as he was doing some exploring around the tower. Mikazuki who was a monkey and her brother Victor Jr. who was turned into a bear went out without letting Ryu know, since they knew if they did tell him he would tell them to stay. Rowan and Arella were in the common room where Rowan was watching TV and Arella was going over the spell book of their mother to see if there was a spell to have them use their powers again. When Rowan used the spell book the others noticed that they were unable to use their powers. This was not good for the titans especially since not only couldn't they use their powers, but if their enemies found out about them then they would be indeed defenseless.

Arella searched and search, but couldn't find anything in the book that would help get their powers back. She did know that when the spell reaches near its expiration they would slowly regain their powers. Arella heard her sister laughing nearby and saw that she was laughing at a documentary on tigers. She was copying all the tiger's moves despite her not being technically a tiger. Arella let out a frustrating sigh as she gave up looking for a spell to help regain their powers. Rowan noticed her sister's frustration and decided to try and cheer her up.

"Oh come on Arella being an animal is not so bad in fact it's a lot of fun," Rowan said as she pounced on the ball of yarn and began to play with it. Arella of course would also want to pounce on the ball of yarn, but she had learned since becoming an animal some self-control.

Arella knew her sister meant well, "Rowan I know you may think this is fun, but it's really not. Especially since I don't want to be an animal for the rest of my life, do you?"

"Weeeellll being an animal isn't so bad, but your right I do want to be back to normal. But as long as Mr. Turkey doesn't…" She gasped, "Mr. Turkey he's still in my room!" Rowan ran out of the common room quickly with Arella right behind. Rowan made it to her room where she opened the door and saw Mr. Turkey wearing a bow tie that Rowan gave him along with a small hat making gobbling noises around Rowan's room.

"You kept the turkey in your room? And dressed him up?" Arella asked.

"Yeah doesn't he look cute?" Rowan said as she approached the turkey who took off running from Rowan, "Mr. Turkey what's wrong it's me Rowan?"

Arella then remembered why the Turkey was running from Rowan, "Rowan the reason the turkey-"

"Mr. Turkey," Rowan said interrupting her sister and reminded her that the turkey had a name.

Arella rolled her eyes when her sister corrected her, "Right Mr. Turkey is running from you because A. You're a cat and B. He's a bird. What does that tell you?"

Rowan thought about it and then realized what her sister was saying, "Oh right, I guess him seeing a cat would make him be scared huh?" Rowan saw Mr. Turkey hiding under her bed as he continued making gobbling noises, "Can we bring him some food and water that way I won't have to worry about him starving?"

"Fine, but you do realize we'll need to discuss on what we will do with him right?" Arella reminded her sister.

"I know, I just hope we don't have to kill him though," Rowan said getting sad just thinking of what would happen to her friend.

Arella knew her sister would be very sad if they had to kill the turkey and she had to admit she didn't want to kill the turkey either. Even if it is for dinner, "Listen I'll tell you what, once the spell is gone we'll take Mr. Turkey somewhere safe."

Rowan smiled when she heard her sister wanting to help Mr. Turkey, but then thought more on what she meant by 'somewhere safe', "You don't mean the so called 'special farm' our parents tell us where our pets go right?"

Arella remembered when their parents told them the truth about the special farm they said all pets go to live in. This was after they found out what happened to their pet hamster when they asked Mikazuki about it who knew there was no special farm. She told the twins what really happened to the hamster and thet confronted our parents about it who told them the truth, "No not that farm, I was thinking maybe somewhere where he won't get killed or made for food."

"Oh okay then. Come on let's get Mr. Turkey some food," Rowan said as she ran out of the room.

Arella looked back and saw the turkey poking his head out from under the bed, "You are one lucky flightless bird," Mr. Turkey jus gobbled before hiding back under the bed.

_Little Creek_

Out of Little Creek Rachel was in her living room reading one of her books while her husband went out into the backyard to give the dogs their food. Isamu kept Rachel indoor knowing if the dogs went to see her they would then hurt her. Isamu was outside feeding the dogs, giving them water, and watering the flowers that Rachel grew. Normally she would be the one who would go water the plants. However thanks to her condition he decided to do the watering for her.

Rachel was in her home reading her book wearing a small blue dress Isamu made for her since she wasn't any clothes when she turned into an animal and didn't like it. Rachel really hoped things would get back to normal soon so she can get put this little incident behind her. Just then she heard some noises coming from outside her home. It sounded like a car coming in and Isamu it seemed was talking to someone. A female voice which was very familiar to Rachel, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

She then recognized the voice which belonged to Katalia who came back with them from her universe to live on earth. She took over Markoneous' company which was still running and was originally under the control of the board of directors. Thanks to the document she showed that Mark had written for Katalia to take over the company. Katalia also bought a home like Isamu and Rachel in a forest where she can be away from the cities and for her daughter Ventrika (who was turned into a giant lioness by her own sister Marrissa) could live in peace. Ironically the place where they lived was near where Isamu and Rachel live, making them neighbors.

Rachel despite her and Katalia no longer being enemies didn't want her friend to see her as a rabbit. She hid under the couch and hoped Isamu kept her from getting in the house. But to her dismay though Katalia came in despite Isamu trying to keep her from getting in, "Ooooh Rachel where are you?"

Katalia came in wearing a casual business suit and looked around for Rachel.

"Katalia hold on Rachel isn't feeling well and she asked not to be disturbed," Isamu said as he tried to keep Katalia from looking for Rachel.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind me seeing her, besides she promised we would go to the opening of that museum in New York she told me about," Katalia said as she headed towards the stairs till she got Rachel's scent, "Wait if she is sick then how come I can smell she is downstairs?"

Isamu cursed himself for forgetting Katalia's advanced sense of smell, "Well um maybe she came down for a drink of water?" Isamu said as he tried his best to lie to Katalia, but he could see she wasn't fooled.

"Nice try Isamu I know you're lying and I'm going to prove it," Katalia began to sniff around to find Rachel as she went towards where the scent grew. The scent let her to the living room where she found Rachel's book which was still opened. Katalia smirked and knew Rachel was close by. Rachel's scent led Katalia under the couch. She lifted the couch and found a rabbit wearing a blue dress underneath the couch. Katalia was at first confused by what she saw till she realized that the rabbit was indeed Rachel, "By the goddess Sekhmet, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and knew she wasn't going to be able to lie her way through this. Rachel nodded as she saw Katalia who had the urge to laugh, "Laugh and you will never be let back in to my house."

Katalia resisted the urge to laugh and ran towards a nearby door where she went in. She closed the door and began to laugh so hard Rachel and Isamu were still being able to hear her laughing Katalia came out and finally calmed down, "Okay I'm good."

Rachel glared at Katalia and wanted to hurt her, but in her current situation that might not be such a good idea. Isamu saw his wife angry so he decided to defuse the situation, "So um Katalia could you promise not to tell anyone about what you saw please?"

"Fine I won't tell anyone…soooo Rachel can I rub your feet for good luck?" Rachel tossed a vase towards Katalia who ducked and ran out of the living room laughing.

_Titan's tower_

Back at the tower in the common room Ryu was in the common room watching some TV after he finished exploring the tower. He had to admit despite what happened he did find his new form to be useful. In his journey through the vents he found some of the missing items that Mikazuki and Victor had hidden in the tower a year ago. Ryu even found his missing medallion that Mikazuki had taken from him. He was wearing it right now and had returned to the common room to wait for Markala and Katalina to return.

On cue the two cat teens returned and they appeared tired. Katalina went near the couch and jumped on it. Markala walked towards the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs, then laid his head down.

"Sooooo how did it go?" Ryu asked as both cat teens groaned, "That bad huh?"

Markala lifted his head and responded to Ryu, "The whole fighting the bad guy, no it wasn't. Cleaning up the mess, yes it was bad."

Ever since the whole Dakuripa incident Ryu decided that after the titans took care of the bad guy they would stick around to help clean up the mess they made to help the workers who would take days or weeks depending on how big the damage is to fix up the mess. Some of the titans didn't like it, but they all agreed eventually, "I see well at least you took care of the bad guy right?"

Katalina sat up and stretched out her arms, "Oh yeah and by the way you guys get the weirdest criminals around here. We just fought a guy who named himself after an Armadillo." Katalina got up and walked towards the kitchen where she took out a bucket of fried chicken that she didn't finish eating last night.

"That's nothing, back then our parents had to face weirder bad guys with stranger names. Heck my master once told me he met some guy who had white bleached skin, green hair, a tacky outfit, makes bad jokes, and had a sinister grin."

"Really? What was his name?" Markala asked curiously.

Ryu tried to remember the name, but he couldn't remember what the name of the villain was, "I forgot, though that's probably because my master doesn't talk about him much since he found him annoying. Bad thing was he wanted to kill him with his bare hands, but some kid got to the guy first."

"Huh, he does sound familiar didn't our mom meet him once?" Katalina asked as she turned to her brother.

"I think so, she said she found him annoying too because he always made jokes towards her and even played pranks on her. I think she even mentioned him putting something in our dad's coffee too,"

"Well good thing is he's gone, bad thing is I'm sure there were many people like my master and your parents who would have loved to kill him," Ryu continued watching TV till the doors opened behind him and he looked over to see Ahsoka running into the room and she looked excited.

"Man I can't believe how much energy I have, it's amazing," Ahsoka said as she ran around the couch showing off her energy. Ichiro soon came in walking in and from the looks of things he appeared to be very tired.

"Wish…I…had…the…same…energy…as…you," Ichiro fell to the floor exhausted. Katalina grabbed a bowl and filled it with water before she walked over and placed the bowl next to Ichiro who quickly got up and began to drink the water.

Katalina grabbed another bowl and filled it with water. She walked over towards Ahsoka who stopped as Katalina placed the bowl down. Ahsoka then began to drink from the bowl as Katalina smiled seeing her two friends lick from the bowl. To her it was funny seeing them like this.

Ichiro finished drinking and laid down again, "Thank you Katalina I needed that."

"No problem, just how long have you two been running?" Katalina asked.

"We ran around the tower several times," Ahsoka said as she finished drinking from the bowl.

"Ahsoka running around the tower 30 times isn't qualified to be called several," Ichiro said hating that he had to run 30 times around the tower, well for him just 20 times since he got tired from all the running he went through. Ahsoka however didn't appear tired even when she tried to get Ichiro to continue running. However she gave up and continued running around the tower.

"Sorry, I didn't know I would have so much energy in this form," Ahsoka apologized to Ichiro, "Still I like this new form of mine especially at how despite how many times I ran around the tower I'm still not tired. In fact if I had this kind of energy back in my dimension I probably would have been able to beat anyone with it."

Katalina grabbed a chicken leg bone from the bucket and threw it near Ahsoka. Ahsoka saw the bone and went after it. Ahsoka got the bone and began to chew on it. Katalina smiled seeing this while Ryu didn't look so amuse, "Why did you do that?"

"What? I heard dogs like fetch and bones. So I threw her the bone and wanted to see if she would actually get it, I'm surprise she did. That's the second time I got someone to chase after something I threw," Katalina said remembering how she got Arella to chase the ball of yarn earlier.

Ichiro saw Ahsoka chewing the bone and he walked over towards her. For some reason Ichiro wanted the bone too, but when he got close to the bone Ahsoka growled at him surprising Ichiro. Katalina and Markala snickered seeing this, while Ryu just sat back on the couch to watch some more TV. Just then he remembered that he hadn't see Mikazuki or Victor, "Hey have any of you seen where Mikazuki and Victor are?"

"Haven't seen them since we left," Katalina said knowing she hadn't seen her boyfriend or his sister.

"Same here," Markala said who hadn't seen the siblings either.

Ichiro shook his head 'no' while Ahsoka was too busy chewing her bone. Ryu sighed and was worried that Mika and Vic were doing something obviously dumb. _I wonder what those two are up to and where the heck Vic and Mika went?_

_Forest_

Meanwhile outside the city in the forest there was a teenage girl who appeared to be 18 years old. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, had on some hiking shorts, white tank top, brown boots, gloves, and was carrying a camera. Her name was Alice and she's Ichiro Ishida's best friend, and fellow friend of the Teen Titans. Her dad is a cop who works in Jump city and Alice has been friends with Ichiro while he was still in school. Even when she found out about his powers and his family she didn't care. She was still Ichiro's friend and a good friend of the family.

Alice was out in the forest after getting a text message from Mikazuki to meet her out in the forest and to also bring her camera. Alice didn't know why Mikazuki asked for her or for the camera, but she knew it probably wasn't anything good. She waited in the middle of the forest waiting for her friends to arrive and wondered what was taking them so long. She was about to text Mikazuki again when she heard some noises. She looked over and called out if it was Mikazuki.

No response, Alice then heard another sound this time scaring her a bit. But she figured this was a practical joke made by Mikazuki to scare her. Alice stayed calm and grabbed a big strong stick as she waited for her friends to show up to try and scare her. She then felt something on her right shoulder and a heavy breathing. Alice with her leg she brought her leg up kicking the person right between the legs hard. She turned around and smacked the person with the stick breaking it. When she broke the stick she saw that the person she hit wasn't a person, but was a big Grizzly bear who was on his knees at the moment in pain.

"Wow nice shot Alice," Alice recognized the voice that belonged to Mikazuki. She looked around to try and find Mikazuki, but couldn't find her, "Up here," Alice looked up and saw a monkey hanging upside down as the monkey looked down on Alice.

Alice was confused by this, the bear she can understand, but a monkey in the forest…that was new to her. But then she examined the monkey and bear realizing who they really were, "Mika is that you?"

The monkey jumped off the tree and landed on the bear, "You got it and this furry bear here is Vic. Hey Vic you okay?"

Victor started to feel better and got on his feet, "Hi Alice."

"Oh wow sorry Vic I didn't know it was you…um should I ask what happened or just ask what do you guys need?"

"Well we need you to record something for us and then send it to animal contest so we can win some of those cool prizes," Mikazuki said as she explained her plan to Alice.

"Oh well I wouldn't mind helping, but isn't this kind of cheating? I mean it wouldn't be fair for the other animals if you guys competed in the contest," Alice said who didn't like this idea to cheat.

"It's not technically cheating at least in our view. Besides we'll give our prize to some of the animals who deserve them, it's not for us it's for them," Mikazuki said as she explained to Alice her reason for doing this.

"Oh okay then well let's do it then," Alice said agreeing to help her friends win the contest.

_Titan's tower_

Meanwhile back at the tower Ichiro and Ahsoka were playing tug of war with a piece of rope Katalina got for them to play with. She decided to stick with Ichiro and Ahsoka since she is curious on how much energy Ahsoka has and how long it would take for her to lose it. Meanwhile Ryu went back to exploring the titan's tower with Arella who decided to join him. Markala was sitting on the couch watching TV and was keeping an eye on Rowan who had gotten Mr. Turkey out of her room. The turkey after a while trusted Rowan who he recognized as the same blue haired girl who helped him earlier.

Rowan was trying to teach Mr. Turkey how to play checkers which wasn't easy since the turkey just stared at the board and made gobbling noises. Markala wondered why Rowan kept the turkey alive and wondered how come it didn't annoy her. He soon gave up trying to figure out Rowan since she was to him complicated to understand. But he didn't care; he liked Rowan and found her personality to be unique. At first her happiness did get to him, but he got used to it knowing he wouldn't want Rowan to change who she is.

"Hey Markala can I go to the park please?" Rowan asked wondering if she could go to the park.

"I don't know Rowan, it would be too dangerous for you to go out especially in your form," Markala said not wanting to risk Rowan getting hurt.

"Please, you promise me we would go to the park today. Besides it will only be for a little while, I want to go outside to get some fresh air," Rowan asked as she gave her biggest pleading cat eye look to Markala.

_Damn it, how come every time she pulls that trick she always convinces me to do what she wants? _Markala thought, cursing himself for falling for Rowan's eyes.

"Just take her to the park Markala, it's just for a little while and besides I doubt anything bad is going to happen to her," Katalina said who didn't take her eyes off the tug of war between Ichiro and Ahsoka.

"Fine, but just for a little bit Rowan," Markala said caving in.

"YAY!" Rowan cheered startling Mr. Turkey who took off running out of the room, "Awwww Mr. Turkey ran away…ah well I'll see him when I come back…Katalina please don't let anyone hurt him."

"Yeah yeah I promise," Katalina promising Rowan not to let any harm come to Mr. Turkey.

"Okay let's go," Rowan said as she ran out of the room with Markala right behind her.

_Downtown_

In the bad part of the Jump City was a man who appeared 18 years old, he was 6ft tall, he had a spiky red and orange hair, with red eyes, and his clothing was all red. From his t-shirt, leather jacket, khaki pants, with a long chain attached to his black belt, and leather boots. He was on the roof of his apartment looking out into the city. He looked over and saw many people were getting ready for their thanksgiving dinner. He could smell the food getting cooked and was getting hungry himself.

"Hmmmmm I'm hungry I think I'll grab a bite to eat and then burn off what I eat with a little bit of burning," the young man said as his eyes began to burn with anticipation on what he is planning on unleashing into the city soon.

**Chapter two is done and I want to thank General Herbison again for assisting me with the story. Along with liking the ideas I chose for this chapter. Also if any of you don't know who the bad guy is then just wait till the next chapter to find out which will be the final chapter for this story. Thanksgiving is coming closer I hope everyone is ready for the food. **

**Now then please leave some reviews to tell me about what happened in the story. Nothing negative though please. If you didn't like the chapter then don't read it then and leave a nasty comment on it. See you all next time and take care everyone bye.**

**Jason: Not bad huh? Originally I had a different way to end this, but I decided to stop here for now. **

**Rachel: Would have been better if you didn't let Katalia find out about what happened to me.**

**Jason: Awwww but you are cute Rachel, as a bunny you are very cute**

**Rachel throws a bookcase at Jason who jumps out of the way.**

**Jason: Sheesh relax you'll be back to normal soon...before then maybe you and Isamu and try some experimenting if you get what I mean while your in this form.**

**Rachel used her powers to throw Jason out of the room.**

**Rachel: It's official he has become like his friend Z.**

**Isamu: Soooooo I take it thats a no then to the idea?**

**Rachel blushes by what her husband said.**

**Isamu: I'm kidding wow Jason is right you need to relax Rachel, goodbye everyone and take care. Oh and happy birthday to General Herbison.**


	3. Thanksgiving Day

**J- The final chapter has arrived and happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying their Thanksgiving (or as others call it Turkey Day) day well. I am thankful that I have great readers who have enjoyed my stories and have left me plenty of reviews telling me how they liked my story. I am also thankful to have friends on fanfic who have helped me with my stories and make stories like these. Thanks guys.**

**Z- And I have returned to spend Thanksgiving with my friend, it's good to he back folks and I can't wait to see what happens in this chapter.**

**J- You'll find out in time my friend and I hope everyone is ready for today.**

**Z- I am thankful to be here and thankful that there are some great people leaving reviews for this story.**

**J- Also want to wish Rex'sgirl to get well soon, and I want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving.**

**Z- Time to begin the story I want my food.**

**J- Yeah yeah I know. All right time for the story to begin, I don't own anything of Star Wars, DC universe, or any of the characters that belong to General Herbison. Just my oc characters, all right time to begin, enjoy everyone.**

**Thanksgiving Day**

_The Forest_

"This is embarrassing," Alice said wearing a ranger park outfit which was green. She also had on a green hat, green pants, and brown shoes.

"This is perfect, now all we need to do is shoot this video, send it to the contest, and we'll win first prize," Mikazuki said as she was sitting on a log holding on to her camera.

"Couldn't you just film something that doesn't include me being dressed up like a lame park ranger?" Alice said who didn't like wearing the park ranger outfit. _This is soooo not the highlight of my day._

"Relax no one will know it's you…just one more thing," Mikazuki grabbed a fake beard and placed it on Alice's face, "There, not exactly like in the show, but it will do."

"[Sigh] let's just get this over with so I can go home in time to spend thanksgiving with my folks," Alice said who wanted to get this over with.

"Fine fine, let's do this and….action," Mikazuki said as she began recording.

_The park_

"YAY!" Rowan ran around wildly, "Come on Markala"

Markala walked after her, a smile tugging on his face. It was hilarious to watch Rowan climbing trees and running around as fast as she could.

"Oh cannonball!" Rowan ran at the lake.

"Oh no you don't" Markala grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her into the air, "First of all, normal cats heightened senses will go into overdrive if you jump into cold water. Second you can't swim.

"Awh" Rowan pouted, "Hey, could you give me a lift?" she brightened.

"What do you mean?" he frowned as she grinned.

A few minutes later a group of children were walking past.

"What is that?" one of them pointed at the lake.

The others turned to look. A cat seemed to be floating on the water.

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?" Markala's head was just above the surface and Rowan was curled up on it.

"Because I said please" she smiled, "Now back to the land." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Markala rolled his eyes and started swimming back to the pier.

Several minutes later Markala was punching a tree when he heard Rowan shouting. He sprinted over and found her stuck up a tree.

"Little help?" she asked nicely.

"I swear next time you turn yourself into an animal I am not going to be your caretaker." Markala quickly scaled the tree.

"Tricked you!" Rowan dropped out of the tree and landed on her feet, "Bye!" she ran away.

Markala bashed his head against the tree trunk before jumping out of the tree and chasing after her.

It was quite a sight for the people in the park as they watched a half cat half man chase a normal cat around the park for ages. The cat human ran on his two feet so he wouldn't catch up that quickly but the normal cat streaked across the grass gleefully.

"Man I love this" Rowan grinned, "C'mon slow coach" she teased.

Markala had a smirk on his face and decided to end this. He used his speed to quickly jump over Rowan. Rowan looked behind her and saw Markala was gone; she wondered where he went and was going to stop. But then as she turned around she saw Markala in front of her. Rowan tried to stop, but it was too late. Markala caught her and lifted her up.

Rowan despite being caught still smiled happy to have had a fun time at the park. Especially with Markala who was smiling too, "Looks like you caught me Markala, you win."

Markala nodded and held Rowan as he walked over towards a tree and sat down. He then released Rowan who looked up at Markala, "So anything else you want to do Rowan?"

"Well-" before Rowan could finish they heard some people screaming nearby. Markala got up quickly and Rowan looked around the tree to see the people were running. Running away from a huge fire that was engulfing parts of the park and destroying much of the trees

"Rowan find someplace safe I'll be back," Markala said as he turned to Rowan who nodded. Markala ran towards the fire while Rowan went to find a spot to hide. Normally she would have gone to help, but she knew in her form she would only get herself or Markala hurt.

Markala ran towards the fire where he found some of the people who were trapped by the fire surrounding them. Markala jumped over the fires and managed to get some of the people out. He also used some of the dirt to put out the fires that he couldn't jump over. He could have used his Courageous Charge ability, but something told him he would need it for something else. Once he saved the people he showed them a safe path for them to go down to so they could get away from the fire.

Once the people got away Markala decided to find out who was behind this fire. He approached one of the elderly who was being helped away by a young man, "Excuse me sir do you know who did this?"

"Y-yes i-it wa-was hi-him," the old man pointed towards a dark figure coming out of the fire. Markala looked over and saw the figure was around 18 years old and was around 6ft tall. He had a spiky red and orange hair with red eyes, his clothing were the same as his hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, t-shirt, khaki pants with a chain attached to his black belt, and leather boots. Markala recognized him and got into fighting position.

"Blaze," Markala said in a dark tone recognizing the pyro criminal.

Blaze looked over and spotted Markala, he didn't recognize him at first, but soon remembered him. Him and his sister who made fun of Blaze, "Well well if it isn't one of the teen brats fancy seeing you here. So where's you're other bratty friends and that bitch of a sister of yours?"

Markala growled a bit when Blaze called his sister a 'bitch'. He remembered Katalina insulting Blaze and how she used him to attack Sub-Zero months ago when they were working together, "They're not here and I thought we threw your flaming butt in jail."

"Ha! No jail can hold me, I used my great mind to escape from that prison and have waited for a while before I can get my revenge on you titans," Blaze said admiring how he broke out of jail.

"You escaped through the laundry right?" Rowan said as she appeared behind Markala surprising the cat teen.

"That's right I….what the hell a talking cat?" Blaze said noticing the talking cat, "Huh now there's something you don't see every day."

"Rowan I told you to go hide," Markala said upset that Rowan didn't listen to him.

"I did, but then I remembered after seeing the fire that this could have been caused by Blaze who escaped prison weeks ago. The guards said he used the laundry to escape the prison by-"

"Wait did you call that cat Rowan?" Blaze said smirking by what Markala said.

Markala cursed himself for saying Rowan's name out loud. Blaze ignited his hands and shot off a fireball at Markala and Rowan. Markala grabbed Rowan and jumped out of the way of the blast.

"Oh this is tooooooooo good to be true, not only am I going to roast the bitch's brother, but I get to roast a tiny little cat titan," Blaze said as he shot off another powerful fire blast at Markala who continued dodging the attacks.

He knew he had to get Rowan to safety before he could fight Blaze. He turned around and saw Blaze was out of range and ran towards them. Having some distance from Blaze, Markala set Rowan down and hid her behind a tree, "Don't move, I'll be back."

Rowan nodded as Markala ran off to fight Blaze. Blaze saw Markala approaching him and decided to have some fun. He created a huge wall of fire stopping Markala's charge. However Markala used his Courageous Charge power to go through the wall of fire and kicked Blaze in the chest sending him across the field.

"Stupid brat you're going to pay for that," Blaze said as he got up and ignited his hands.

"Give up Blaze otherwise this is going to end bad for you," Markala said as his claws extended.

"Oh please you got lucky last time we fought. I know if it wasn't for your sister you would never have been able to beat me or Zero," Blaze said confident he can beat Markala.

"Well then if you think you can beat me then bring it on Kenny," Markala smirked

Blaze got mad when Markala brought up his old nickname, he didn't like his old life. In fact he hated it a lot and was so glad that he got into that accident. It put him on the right path and he never wanted to relieve his old life, "Don't push me kitty or else."

"Oh I'm sorry you don't like it that I call you 'Kenny'?" Markala said as he continued insulting Blaze.

"That's it time to burn cat," Blaze shot off a huge fireball towards Markala who dodged the attack. He jumped over near a light post and lifted it. Blaze shot off another fireball only this time Markala hit the fireball like a baseball and hit it right back at Blaze hitting him right on the face.

"Ouch that had to hurt," Markala said as he saw Blaze clenching his face. He turned to face Markala again and Markala saw the burn face of Blaze, "Well at least it's an improvement if you ask me."

"You stupid cat you ruined my good looks, now you'll pay," Blaze fired up another fireball and threw it hard towards Markala.

Markala swung the light post again, only this time the fireball cut the metal pole in half scorching where it hit, "Whoa he's really mad now huh?"

"And I'm not done yet," Blaze said as he put his hands together and then removed them as a long fire was seen coming out of both hands. Blaze grabbed the fire with his right hand and removed the other end from his left hand. He turned to Markala grinning at what he has planned. Markala looked and saw that Blaze had made what looks like a rope made of fire, "Now kitty let the games begin." Blaze whipped back his hand and quickly whipped it right back as the fire whip hit Markala right on the his left cheek.

Markala backed away letting out a growl as he had his left hand clutching his cheek. He could feel his left cheek burning. Markala glared at Blaze who was using the fire whip as a skip rope. He approached Markala who backed away trying to keep himself from getting whipped again.

"Come kitty dance," Blaze said as he continued using his fire whip to attack Markala.

Markala, getting very annoyed by this, decided to stop it. When Blaze whipped his whip at the young cat teen he didn't move. He used his hand to quickly grab the fire whip. Markala used his Courageous Charge to not allow the pain to hurt him. He quickly pulled Blaze towards him using his great strength. Blaze was launched towards Markala who punched Blaze sending him across the park. Markala brought him again this time kicking him in the gut and releasing the fire rope as Blaze was launched towards a tree breaking it in half as the tree fell forward right on Blaze.

Markala sighed and was glad that it was over. He looked at his hand and saw it was burned a bit, he was relief it wasn't too bad, but he knew he wouldn't be able to use his hand for a while. Rowan saw the fighting was over and ran towards Markala, "Markala you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay a little burned here and there, but I'm okay," Markala said as he hid his burned hand so he didn't worry Rowan. Rowan gasped when she saw the burn mark on Markala's left cheek. Markala wondered what was wrong till he remembered his injured cheek, "Don't worry Rowan it's nothing, I'm okay."

"But doesn't it hurt?" Rowan asked feeling bad that she wasn't able to help Markala.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Markala said as he tried to cheer Rowan up. Just then Markala sensed something wrong he turned around and was blasted by a fire blast sending him across the park towards a tree.

"Markala!" Rowan yelled as she tried to go to Markala, but was grabbed by the neck by Blaze who recovered from the attacks he received, "Let me go let me go."

"I don't think so you little brat I think I'll hang on to you that way your 'boyfriend' won't try to harm me," Blaze said as Markala got up and charged towards Blaze till he saw Blaze holding Rowan, "Come any closer kitty and your girlfriend here becomes roasted kitty."

Markala clutched his fists knowing if he did try anything Blaze wouldn't hesitate to harm Rowan, "Let her go and fight me like a man Blaze."

"I wouldn't call you exactly a man cat so no," Blaze said confident that he has already won.

"He's more of a man than you ever will be," Rowan said as she tried to break free.

"Quiet brat, so Markala what do you say give up or watch your friend burn to a crisp?" Blaze said very sure Markala won't try to harm him.

Markala knew he had to surrender in order to save Rowan, but before he could make a choice he saw something approaching them. He saw who it was and had a smirk on his face and crossed his arms.

Blaze saw this and wondered why Markala seem so relax all of a sudden, "Hey what are you up to huh?" Blaze then heard what sounded like loud steps coming from behind. He then saw a dark shadow appear behind him and then a low growl. Blaze turned around and saw a giant purple lioness that was taller than him growling at him and showing off a pair of saber teeth at least three feet long. Rowan meowed at the giant lioness as Blaze felt a sudden wave of fear as he stared into merciless yellow eyes.. He gently set Rowan down who ran behind the lioness and faced Markala, "I would like to go to jail now please."

Markala smiled and walked towards Blaze, he smiled at the giant lioness, "I see you met my little sister, Ventrika."

"That thing is your sister?" Blaze eyes wide open when Markala mentioned the lioness to be his little sister, "What the heck are you people?"

Markala grabbed Blaze by his shirt and lifted him up, "Your worst nightmare," Markala dragged Blaze away as Rowan giggled then followed Markala with Ventrika right behind them.

"Thank you Ventrika," Rowan smiled up at the giant lioness.

_Outside Little Creek_

Rachel was sitting at the balcony of her room and she saw the sun was setting down. She sighed and knew that it was almost over, that she would soon turn back to normal. Katalia had taken off to pick up the turkey that Isamu had ordered, while Isamu was getting the rest of the food ready. Rachel hoped she would turn back to normal soon so that she can put this whole thing behind her.

Isamu entered the room and approached his wife. He knew his wife was not enjoying her time as a rabbit and he wanted to make it up to her. He approached her quietly and picked her up surprising her, "Isamu what are you doing?"

"Look I know you haven't exactly enjoyed your day as a rabbit, but I thought we could use this time to try to make the best of it," Isamu said as he sat down on the bed and petted Rachel, then began to scratch her behind the ears.

Rachel wanted to protest, but for some reason she didn't bother to. She enjoyed her husband petting her and enjoyed that her husband was trying to make her feel better.

"Look Rachel I know you wanted to make this day special, but maybe next time try not using magic," Isamu said as he smiled while his wife nodded in agreement. Isamu leaned down and kissed his wife on the head, "I love you Rachel Roth and despite you being a bunny you're still beautiful."

Rachel smiled glad that despite the backfire on the magic she still got to spend Thanksgiving with her husband, "Thank you Isamu and I love you too."

_Titan's tower _

The titans were outside the tower as they celebrated their Thanksgiving with their feast. However Rowan refused to let anyone kill Mr. Turkey, the titans decided to order Pizza and let that be their Thanksgiving dinner. Victor didn't like that, but gave in too since it was five votes against four.

The titans were all eating their pizza along with their special guest Mr. Turkey who was eating some of the pizza too. When Arella asked what they were going to do with the turkey Mikazuki mentioned that her mom has a friend who would take care of Mr. Turkey and they wouldn't kill him. Rowan agreed and the titans got to celebrate a nice thanksgiving without any problems. Of course the only problem was Mr. Turkey nearly having a heart attack when he met Ventrika and the people panicking when Ventrika walked around the city.

"So Markala anything interesting happened at the park today?" Ichiro asked as he took a bite from his pizza.

Markala and Rowan looked at each other not wanting to tell the others what really happened. Katalina knew after she fixed Markala's wound and explained that he got burned by accident, that it was nothing to worry about. Although some of the others didn't believe him, they decided to forget about it and focus on them spending their Thanksgiving together.

"So Ahsoka despite us turning into animals was today still a good day for you?" Ichiro asked as he saw Ahsoka having trouble eating her pizza since her paws got stuck in the cheese.

"Actually the animal part I didn't mind, kind of new for me to experience, but still it was fun. But I will be very glad to turn back to normal, I don't think I can take these fleas any longer," Ahsoka said as she began to scratch herself.

"I hear ya still being bear isn't so bad, heck I can eat as much as I want with no limits," Victor said as he ate an entire box of pizza.

"True you do look good Victor," Katalina moved forward and whispered into Victor's ear, "But I miss your real body even more."

Mikazuki saw her brother and could tell he was blushing. She jumped over towards Ahsoka and began to pick off the fleas in Ahsoka, "I wouldn't mind being in this form," Mikazuki found a flea and ate it grossing everyone and herself out, "But I would rather be back in my old body than eat more of these stupid fleas."

"I think we can safely say that this is not our best of days," Arella said not liking that she is in her animal form either.

"Well Rowan I do hope you learned your lesson from all of this," Ryu said as he struggled to eat his pizza which wasn't easy in his lizard form to do.

"Um what is the lesson?" Rowan asked causing everyone to groan.

"Next time you want to help a friend don't do it by using a spell book that isn't yours and one that you don't understand. Because if you do then something really bad will happen to you," Arella said glaring at her Rowan, who hid behind Markala scared of her sister.

"Don't worry Rowan I know you did it to help a friend and there's nothing wrong with that," Markala said as Rowan smiled and rubbed her head against him, purring. Markala smiled and started petting Rowan.

"Hey Mika I forgot to ask where did you and Victor go earlier today?" Ahsoka asked wondering where Mikazuki disappeared to earlier.

"You'll find out tomorrow my friend you'll find out tomorrow until then let us celebrate Thanksgiving and gives thanks for what we have," Mikazuki said as she raised her cup, "I'm thankful to be spending Thanksgiving again with my friends and family, I love each one of you and I'm glad the year has once again turned out all right."

"I'm thankful that we survived another year and that we got to meet some new friends, especially one beautiful female feline," Victor said as he turned to Katalina who smiled and kissed Victor on the cheek.

"I am thankful that not only did we gain some new friends, but some great adventures in our world and the other world," Arella said as she gave thanks to what she is thankful for.

"I'm thankful to meet our new friends and for being here with my family today. I know I made some mistakes in the past guys, but I promise I will not let that happen again," Rowan said as she gave her word she wouldn't let herself make another mistake like today.

"I am thankful that I have found a new home, new friends and that this world has plenty of people for me to fight." Markala grinned.

"I am thankful to have so much new information to learn, so many languages and creatures to study. Also," Katalina grinned, "I'm glad to have met some truly unique people that I am proud to call my friends. Including a certain someone" she winked at Victor

"I am thankful…to have friends who have trusted and believed in me despite my family's history. I am thankful that I have proven to everyone I am not like my father and I am thankful to have proven I am a Teen Titan, that I am a hero," Ryu said thankful that despite his father's past, he is glad it didn't affect who he is today.

"I am thankful," Ahsoka rubbed her head against Ichiro who rubbed his head on Ahsoka's head too, "to be here with my new friends, my new family, and with the man who saved me from the darkness. Thank you all for everything."

Ichiro and the others smiled by what Ahsoka said, "I am thankful…to have found you my angel Ahsoka," Ahsoka smiled happy to hear those words from Ichiro, "Happy Thanksgiving Ahsoka."

"Happy Thanksgiving Ichiro," Ahsoka said as the others decided to go back inside and leave the love pups alone.

**The final chapter is over and there is one more holiday story to go. This one will be one I hope everyone likes and will enjoy especially what I plan to reveal in this story. After the final holiday story I will get to work on my other story which is the sequel to 'Undead Empire' so I hope everyone is patient enough to wait till it's ready**

**I hope everyone will enjoy a nice thanksgiving and see ya everyone. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye, take care, and see ya next time bye.**

**General: Awh, well over here we don't have Thanksgiving but I suppose I could express my thankfulness for this wonderful website, and for all my friends here. I'm looking forward to more exciting projects between me and Jason in the future.**


End file.
